


Strong

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1DDay, End game Larry, H&L get caught, Kinda Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Oral Sex, elounor mentioned, harry loves Louis, i guess cheating, louis is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1D Day was in full swing when Harry pulled out his phone during Louis and Niall’s hour. Fans on Twitter were urging them to do a Larry hour. All the hours were planned but Harry figured maybe they could switch one… he figured it’d be fun to do an hour with his best mate. Louis doesn't think the same though and what happened next was rather unexpected…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

Harry ran off the set with Liam as their hour finished and Louis and Niall took their place. He pulled out his phone and went on Twitter to see what people were saying about the webcast. Fans had caught onto the different pairs for each hour and now there was a bunch of people tweeting for them to do a Larry hour.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at the idea; he liked it. They had already planned out who the pairs would be for each hour but that didn’t mean they couldn’t change it up a bit.

“Hey Li, do you think we could change one of the pairs?” Harry questioned stepping closer to Liam.

“I don’t see why not, why?” Liam replied looking over at Harry.

“Fans want Louis and me to do an hour. I figure it’s not a bad idea, at least then they’d quit thinking we’re not friends anymore and I wouldn’t mind doing an hour with my best mate…” Harry said staring up from his phone over to where Louis was standing with Niall talking to the camera.

“You’d have to ask Louis.” Liam stated cautiously because he knew Louis would probably never agree, not with the chance of Larry rumors taking over the internet.

“Yeah, yeah I know, I’ll ask soon as he’s done with his hour.” Harry responded shoving his phone back into his pocket.

He already knows that there’s a good chance that Louis will say no; he just doesn’t really understand why. Louis’ already made it quite clear to everyone that Harry’s nothing more than a friend to him so why can’t they act like friends like they used to? He feels, a lot of the time, that they’re like two ships drifting apart and he’s doing everything he can to save it; save their friendship, but it’s hard… it’s almost like Louis doesn’t want it to be saved anymore.

Harry can’t even begin to understand that. They used to be so close… they used to be there for each other no matter what, no matter who was around. Now… now Harry feels like he has to go it alone; he doesn’t feel like he can just go to Louis anymore and since Louis was his rock a lot of the time he feels a bit weak without him.

When the hour was up, Harry waited for Louis to come over as Liam and Zayn walked out for the next hour.

“Hey Lou?” Harry questioned walking over to where Louis had stopped about ten feet away.

“Yeah?” Louis turned and quirked an eyebrow in question.

“I was on Twitter and a lot of the fans are asking for us to do an hour together and I was thinking maybe we could change one of the pairs…” Harry started and he could tell Louis was already rejecting the idea.

“No, we’ve already got everything planned out, we don’t need to change it and we definitely don’t need anything to stir up Larry shit.” Louis said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“We’re just two friends, everyone knows that. It’d be nice to do an hour with my best mate; we don’t ever do anything together anymore.” Harry tried feeling his mood drop at how easily Louis brushed him off, it was like it was nothing.

Louis scoffed, “Clearly not everyone knows that otherwise they wouldn’t ship us together. And we don’t do anything together for that very reason. Every time we did something in the past everyone over-analyzed it and turned it into something it wasn’t. It was annoying.”

Harry glanced past Louis and saw Niall standing there with a worried look on his face. Turning back to Louis he spoke, “Our families and friends know the truth, what does it matter?”

“What does it matter? It matters because my girlfriend gets hate because of that shit and my family get’s hate when they defend her. My family is important; it’s not worth it.” Louis stated without much thought.

Harry’s eyes widened a bit at Louis’ words…

_It’s not worth it._

_It’s not worth it._

_It’s not worth it._

Harry shook his head at the older lad and lowered his eyes to the ground, “Whatever.” He muttered then turned on his heel and walked away, ignoring concerned looks from others.

He could feel himself breaking from the inside and he didn’t want anyone to see him break. He hurried past everyone, pulling the keys to his rental car out of his pocket as he slipped out the back of the building where the car was parked. Hoping in, he buckled his seat belt, cranked the car, and left forever thankful that the window tint was dark enough that people couldn’t see him.

He didn’t really know where he was going so he just drove until he found himself sitting on a hill just outside of L.A looking down at the city. Harry sat down on one of the large rocks and leaned back against another one.

_It’s not worth it._

Really… he had always believed that he and Louis were forever best mates; always thought there was nothing that could come between us, nothing that could break them apart because their friendship was just that strong; they were strong… apparently not as strong as he thought though.

Harry brought his knees to his chest, his phone absent from his back pocket and left in the car. He folded his arms over his knees, rested his chin on them, and just stared out at the city below. And he let it sink in that really… without Louis… he was weaker.

*~*

Back at the set Liam and Zayn finished up their hour and walked off set to see Niall darting around, eyes scanning every inch of the building.

“What are you looking for Niall?” Zayn asked eyeing his friend with a bit of amusement.

“Not a what, a who, and Harry.” Niall replied and Liam frowned.

“What do you mean you’re looking for Harry? He’s supposed to be ready to take the next hour with you.” Liam said stepping in front of Niall to stop him from moving for a moment.

“Yeah I know, but no one can find him. I’ve tried texting him and calling him but he’s not answering.” Niall explained looking away from Liam.

Liam pulled out his phone and tried calling Harry but received exactly what Niall had; voicemail. Shoving his phone back into his pocket he searched the room until he found Louis, standing really without a care in the world it seemed.

“Louis.” Liam called out walking over to the Doncaster lad.

“Yeah Li?” Louis turned to look at him.

“Have you seen Harry?” Liam asked.

“Nope, not since like 50 minutes ago.” Louis replied shaking his head.

Before Liam could say anything else Paul came hurrying into the room looking a bit worried.

“His car is gone, he left.” Paul said coming to a halt in front of them as Zayn and Niall walked over.

Liam turned to Louis and frowned, “What did you say to him?”

“Me?” Louis squawked, how was this his fault?

“Yes, you, what did you say to Harry? I know he was going to ask you about switching one of the pairs.” Liam said looking at him expectantly.

“I told him no.” Louis replied simply. “I told him I wasn’t going to do anything that caused that Larry shit to start up again and the hate on El and my family to start.”

“You literally said Larry shit? You do realize that that goes beyond a romance thing right?” Niall said joining the conversation.

“Harry knew what I meant.” Louis defended himself.

“Did he?” Zayn asked crossing his arms. “What’d he do once you said that?”

“He walked off.” Louis answered and… oh… “Shit.”

“Yeah, shit indeed.” Liam shook his head and ran his hand over his face trying to think. “Okay. Here’s what we’re gonna do. I am going to take Harry’s place and do the next hour with Niall. Louis you need to go and find Harry, try and find him and get back in an hour.”

Louis sighed heavily and headed off to the back of the building. Pulling his keys from his pocket he jumped into the rental car and headed off. He didn’t even know where to begin. Louis tried to put himself in Harry’s shoes… where would Harry go if he was upset?

He would go somewhere quiet.

He would go somewhere where there weren’t any people.

There wasn’t really anywhere in L.A like that so Louis decided to head to the city limits to search. He drove down a couple back roads for whatever reason. He didn’t have a clue where he was going but it felt right.

Eventually he came to the end of the road, his only options were to turn around or go down the narrow dirt road that curved off and up. He decided to go down the road. Driving up the slight incline the road opened up into a small clearing and there was Harry’s rental car. With a sigh of relief he parked next to it and cut off the engine. Climbing out he looked around and saw a small path leading up to what appeared to be a lookout of some sort. Louis headed up the incline and sure enough there was Harry sitting on and leaning against some rocks. He had ear buds in his ears, listening to music apparently, and was completely oblivious to Louis.

Louis walked over and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder causing the younger boy to jerk his head up and whip it around; startled. Harry removed the ear buds and stared up at Louis.

“What are you doing here? How’d you even find me?” Harry asked dropping his gaze.

“I was looking for you and I just went with my gut.” Louis replied motioning for Harry to scoot over some so he could sit down.

Harry didn’t reply he just stared out at the city. He’d had an hour to think about things… to think about himself and Louis and them. He hadn’t really realized it, hadn’t caught onto the signs, but at some point during the last three years he’s fallen for Louis. He’s fallen for the softness of his voice, the blueness of his eyes, the tan of his skin, the kindness of his heart, and the smiles that grace his lips. It’s funny because he’s so far gone that he knows there’s no just getting over it, getting over him.

“I’m surprised you came… ya know… might get seen talking to me.” Harry finally spoke with no real emotion in his voice.

“Harry… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it the way it sounded.” Louis said looking over at him. “I don’t mind when it’s just as a bromance… it’s when they get started with the romance stuff.”

Harry shook his head and looked over at Louis for a moment before moving to stand up, “You used to joke about it and now it’s like you’re completely repulsed by me, so thanks for that.”

“Harry, I am not!” Louis protested as Harry stepped over him.

Harry turned around and leaned down. He placed his hand on Louis’ neck and leaned in close so his lips hovered by Louis ear.

“I’m sorry if I say I need ya, but I don’t care, I’m not scared of love. Cause when I’m not with you I’m weaker, is that so wrong, is it so wrong? That you make me strong.” Harry whispered and then walked away to his rental car leaving Louis frozen on the rock with wide eyes.

Harry drove back to the studio and arrived in time to do the next hour of the show with Zayn. While he was doing his hour he caught sight of Louis walking in looking deep in thought, a slight frown on his face. One Zayn and Harry finished up their hour all of the lads’ did the final hour together. Louis wasn’t all there, his mind was somewhere else; the others didn’t really notice, but Harry did.

Back at their hotel Harry wondered down to the little café, ordered a sandwich, and then returned to his room just as the others’ were heading down to get food for themselves.

“Hey Haz, we’re gonna watch a movie in my room, wanna join?” Liam asked stopping in the hallway next to Harry.

“I think I’m just gonna eat and turn in Li, it’s been a long day.” Harry replied fishing out his keycard.

“Alright, see you in the morning then, yeah?” Liam said reaching out to pat Harry’s back.

“Yeah, g’night.” Harry smiled then disappeared into his room.

Louis watched as Harry closed his hotel room door as the elevator doors closed to take them down. He dropped his gaze to the floor and furrowed his brow a bit. He couldn’t quit thinking about what Harry had said to him earlier; he really never saw that coming. Harry had basically admitted to being in love with him…

“Ya alright Lou?” Niall asked looking over at the older lad.

“Hm? Oh yeah I’m fine, just thinking.” Louis responded glancing over at him.

“Did you and Harry work everything out?” Liam asked.

“I guess, I mean I apologized to him… we didn’t really talk beyond that.” Louis answered shrugging his shoulders trying not to give away that there was something more.

“Maybe you should skip the movie and go talk to him, he seemed kinda down still.” Liam suggested as the elevator doors opened.

Louis figured it wasn’t a horrible idea… maybe he could get his own thoughts straightened out if he spent a little time alone with Harry. He didn’t know what it was, but something pulled in his gut whenever he thought about Harry loving him.

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Louis said stepping up to the counter to order a sandwich.

With his sandwich in hand, he waved to the other lads as they continued down to Liam’s room while he stopped at Harry’s. Taking a breath he lifted his fist and knocked on the door before letting it fall back to his side. The door opened revealing Harry and he frowned slightly seeing Louis.

“Hey, um, can I come in?” Louis asked shifting on his feet.

Harry stepped aside and let Louis into the room where the TV was playing some random American cartoon and a sandwich lay half eaten on the bed.

“What are you doing here? I thought you guys were watching a movie?” Harry questioned moving back over to the bed and settling back against the headboard.

“Yeah they are I just um I wasn’t really up for a movie tonight. I, uh, I thought maybe we could just kinda hang out.” Louis said walking a little closer to the bed.

Harry nodded slowly and gestured for Louis to come sit on the other side of the bed. Louis smiled and moved around to climb up next to Harry. He unwrapped the sandwich he had gotten and dove in, feeling starved from the long day. Harry flipped through the channels on the TV until finally just turning it off, muttering there was nothing worth watching.

“Ya know… if this is about what I said earlier…” Harry started gesturing to Louis being in the room and wanting to ‘hang out’.

“It’s not.” Louis said looking over at Harry. “Well… okay maybe it is a little… but it’s like… I’m so confused and I’m just trying to figure stuff out.”

“Confused about what? It was unfair of me to just dump it on you especially since you’ve got a girlfriend.” Harry responded.

“Confused about everything… like I never even considered… but then you made me think about it and I just… I’m confused and I don’t understand what I’m feeling.” Louis admitted looking down at his sandwich.

“Oh… okay. I’m sorry.” Harry sighed before tossing the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth.

“Don’t be. You should know though that I never stopped being your best mate I just don’t know how to go about it anymore because every time we do something or look at each other or anything people go crazy. I shouldn’t have cared so much, I should have been more focused on being a proper best friend and I’m sorry if I made you think I didn’t care anymore.” Louis said once he finished off his own sandwich.

“It’s okay, I understand.” Harry replied because he really did understand.

“I’m always here for you Harry, no matter what, whenever you need me, I’ll be there for you, even while I’m figuring out all this stuff going on in my head.” Louis reached over and squeezed Harry’s knee, trying to ignore the warmth that spread up his arm from his hand.

Harry looked from Louis’ hand up to his face and smiled happily feeling his eyes prickle a little. Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around Louis’ torso and pressed his face into Louis’ chest while the older boy chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders.

“Thanks Lou.” Harry muttered holding tight to the older boy.

“Course.” Louis replied hugging Harry tighter.

The two boys sat on the bed and chatted with each other until neither of them could keep their eyes opened. Louis had meant to go back to his room but found himself almost asleep with his head lying on one of the four pillows on the bed in Harry’s room.

“You can just sleep here.” Harry stated standing up and walking over to his bag.

He pulled out two pairs of pajama bottoms and tossed one pair over to Louis. They both slipped out of their jeans and into the pants. Harry rummaged through his back again and pulled two shirts, again tossing one over to Louis. He pulled his black shirt from the day off and slipped on the grey one. Louis, meanwhile, was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of Harry as he changed the muscles in his back and biceps were so defined.

Both boys climbed back into the bed and settled on their backs, both staring at the ceiling. Eventually Louis turned onto his side so he was facing Harry and let his eyes drift closed. Soon, Harry heard Louis’ breathing even out and he turned his head to look over at the sleeping lad. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips; Louis was completely relaxed, little puffs of air falling from his just parted lips. Shifting onto his side to face Louis, Harry let his eyes close and fell into a peaceful sleep.

*~*

The next morning Harry woke up and found himself unable to move. Glancing down he could see that someone’s arms were wrapped around him, holding him to their body. Slowly he moved his gaze upwards until it landed on Louis’ sleeping face. He exhaled slowly in relief that some random person wasn’t in his bed. Soon Louis began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. He looked down at Harry for a moment in confusion but then remembered staying in Harry’s room last night. Had he been expecting to wake up with Harry in his arms? No, but he decided it wasn’t so bad… it felt… nice.

“Sorry.” Louis said in a voice raspy from sleep as he released Harry.

“S’ okay.” Harry replied forcing himself to get up, leaving the warmth of the covers and Louis’ body.

He headed into the bathroom while Louis remained in bed, refusing to get up at least until there was a knock at the door. Grumbling when Harry didn’t come out of the bathroom he forced himself up and walked over to the door. Pulling it opened he gave Liam an annoyed look.

“Louis? What are you doing here? No wonder you didn’t answer your door.” Liam said shaking his head.

“Yeah, we were talking and I was totally wiped so Harry said I could stay here so I did and you sir made me get up from the warm bed.” Louis sassed pointing at Liam with a scowl.

“You needed to get up anyways. We’ve got the AMA’s today remember? Niall, Zayn, and I ordered room service so you guys can do the same. We’ve got rehearsals and whatnot, busy day, get moving.” Liam said and then walked off back to his room.

Louis rolled his eyes, he knew they didn’t need to rush, Liam was just being Liam. Picking up the phone in the room he ordered breakfast for himself and Harry before snitching Harry’s room card, grabbing his clothes from the prior day, and calling out that he’d be right back through the bathroom door. He hurried down to his room and took a shower, changed into a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt, brushed his teeth, and then walked back to Harry’s room.

Harry had just pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans when Louis came back into the room. He glanced over at Louis and smiled as he picked up a white shirt and pulled it on. Grabbing his towel he dried his hair some before running his fingers through his curls to get them off his forehead.

A short while later there was a knock at the door and Louis opened it to reveal a hotel worker with a cart of food for them. With their plates in their hands, Louis and Harry sat on the bed leaning against the headboard and ate.

Soon enough they found themselves facing the cameras as they walked the red carpet at the AMA awards. Louis smiled over at Harry who was looking rather dashing in his black skinny jeans, black shirt, and black blazer with a grey pin attached to the lapel. He turned his gaze back to the cameras but his mind remained on Harry. This was something new; he never spent hours thinking about Harry but ever since yesterday he’d been the only thing on his mind.

The boys made their way onto the stage to perform Story of My Life when the time came. The song was going perfectly until the very end. Harry went to do the last line and his voice cracked slightly. Louis could see it in Harry’s eyes that he was kicking himself despite his wave and blown kiss to the audience.

After the AMA’s were over, Niall and Liam headed off to an after party while Louis, Harry, and Zayn headed back to the hotel, not in the mood for partying. Louis went to his room and changed out of his clothes, took a shower to wash the day away, and then slipped into his pajamas.

He picked up his phone a text Harry, knowing the younger lad was probably in his hotel room beating himself up over his voice cracking.

**To: Harry – Are you okay? You did fantastic tonight.**

A few minutes later Harry’s reply came.

**To: Louis – No, I didn’t.**

**To: Harry – Come to my room?**

**To: Louis – Be there in a minute.**

Harry ruffled his curls, grabbed his room key, and walked down the hall to Louis’ room. He knocked on the door with a heavy sigh and it was opened a second later. Louis pulled Harry inside and closed the door. He pulled the younger lad over to the bed and then just cuddled him close.

“You did fantastic tonight.” Louis repeated the words from his text.

“My voice cracked.” Harry replied with a quiet sniffle. “People noticed, it was all over twitter already.”

“Nobody is perfect all the time Haz, besides who cares what they say… I think you did fantastic especially for someone that’s just come off of a massive tour and did an almost 8 hour webcast yesterday.” Louis said squirming to get a little more comfortable.

“Thanks Lou.” Harry muttered and Louis could tell he was still upset.

He knew what people said about Harry. When they had first been put together and Harry hadn’t gotten enough air to hit a note… Louis knew what people had said.

“Harry…” Louis said softly rubbing the younger boys’ arms.

“T-They keep t-telling me I’m w-worthless and that I s-suck.” Harry cried quietly into Louis’ chest.

“You are not worthless Harry and you definitely do not suck. You’re worth everything and you’re so talented… so many people would love to have the talent you have. The people hating on you are just jealous and mean. You put everything into it when you sing and I admire that, I love how much emotion you put into a song.” Louis stated looking down at Harry. “You’re pretty perfect.”

Harry looked up at Louis with tearful eyes, “M’ not.”

“You are.” Louis replied softly running his thumb over Harry’s cheek to wipe away tears.

Louis hesitated a moment as he looked down into Harry’s emerald green eyes. Lord, when did they get so gorgeous? His eyes scanned over Harry’s face and when did he get so handsome? Louis found himself leaning in, the distance between them closing, Harry’s eyes wide, and their breaths mixing.

“So perfect.” Louis muttered and then he closed the distance and kissed Harry full on the mouth.

Harry immediately tightened his grip around Louis’ waist and pressed close to the older boy. Louis kept his hand on Harry’s cheek while the other held tight to his waist. Their lips moved in sync with each others as though they’d done this a thousand times before.

Louis let his tongue swipe across Harry’s bottom lip lightly and Harry opened his mouth to Louis. It was a warm clash of tongues and electricity coursing through their veins, neither of them having ever experienced such a thing before.

Before they knew it they were shedding their clothes, dying to just feel each other’s skin. Harry tugged Louis shirt off and his shirt soon joined Louis’ on the floor. Louis flipped them over so Harry was on the bottom and while his lips reattached to Harry’s, his hands shoved down the sleep pants Harry was wearing leaving him in just a pair of black Calvin Klein’s’.

Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth and let his hands work blindly removing Louis’ pants. He cupped Louis’ bum in his large hands and kneaded it lightly earning a low moan from Louis. Soon they were shoving away the thin material of the others boxers and hissing as their hardened members collided for the first time.

“Fuck…” Louis moaned moving his lips to Harry’s neck and pressing opened mouth kisses to his skin.

“Louis…” Harry gasped as Louis ran over his sweet spot.

They kissed a while more before Louis pulled back with a sinful look in his eyes. He picked up the covers and drew them up before disappeared underneath them. Sure this would be his first time giving a blowjob but he figured it couldn’t be too hard.

Harry nearly shot up in bed as he felt Louis’ warm wet mouth engulf his member and begin to bob up and down. One hand shot under the covers and came to rest on the back of Louis’ neck. His other arm was draped over his eyes as he tried to keep his breathing steady. He could feel Louis going lower and lower, taking as much of him as possible.

Harry’s breathing began coming out in pants and moans as heat curled inside him. His heart was pounding so hard.

“OHH!” Harry nearly screamed as he came in Louis’ mouth.

Louis took his load and swallowed most of it, leaving just a bit in his mouth. Louis pulled off and crawled up, looked directly into Harry’s eyes and swallowed the rest. Harry lunged forward and their lips met sloppily in a hot kiss. Their legs were tangled and their arms wrapped tight around each other.

Harry snaked his hand between them and jerked Louis off until he came with a low groan. Louis rolled off of Harry and his eyes drifted shut as he tried to calm his breathing.

“That was…” Harry started then paused.

“Yeah… it was…” Louis breathed out, his entire body tingling. “You really are fantastic Harry; don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Thanks Lou.” Harry replied believing Louis’ words a little more than before.

He was going to say something else but Louis’ breathing evened out and he knew the older boy was asleep. With a small, content sigh he carefully got out of bed and cleaned off his stomach before crawling back in and snuggling up against Louis. He let himself drift off to sleep with hope that maybe Louis was figuring out his feelings and they were for him.

*~*

The lads touched down in London the day before Thanksgiving, jet lag setting in before they even stepped off the plane.  They all headed to their homes and crashed, craving nothing but sleep.

The next morning, Louis headed to Doncaster to celebrate the holiday with his family. He hadn’t even bothered to call Eleanor when he got back to London. He knew she was spending the holiday with her own family and she knew when he had gotten in, there really wasn’t any reason for him to call her.

Harry went to Holmes Chapel to celebrate with his family, his mind a bit distracted by a certain blue eyed boy. Since Sunday night he and Louis had shared small, sweet kisses when they were alone, locked inside one of their hotel rooms or when the others were asleep on the plane ride home. He hadn’t asked if Louis intended on breaking up with Eleanor or if he was just an experiment; he really couldn’t be arsed with that at the moment, he just wanted Louis’ touch.

Louis had arrived home, back in London, late but didn’t hesitate to text Harry and find out if he was back yet.

**To: Harry – Hey, are you back home yet?**

**To: Louis – Hey, yeah I just got in about 30 min ago.**

**To: Harry – Come over? X**

**To: Louis – Be there in 10. Xx**

Louis tossed his phone down onto his bedside table with a smile tugging at his lips. He walked out to his kitchen and set a kettle on, pulling two cups and tea bags down. A short while later he had two cups of tea, prepared just like he and Harry took them. There was a knock at the door and he hurried over to open it.

“Hiya Haz!” Louis smiled as he let Harry inside the flat.

“Hey Lou, how was thanksgiving with your family?” Harry asked shrugging his coat off and revealing a white shirt.

“It was nice, it was great to just see everybody and chat. How about yours? C’mon I made tea.” Louis said motioning for Harry to follow him.

In the kitchen they sipped on the hot tea while Harry filled Louis in on his thanksgiving.

“It was fun; it was nice to see everybody. Food, drinks, and family, couldn’t ask for anything more.” Harry said setting his half empty cup down.

“True. You know, Thanksgiving with both of our families together would be fun.” Louis said placing his empty cup in the sink.

“And loud and crazy, but definitely fun.” Harry chuckled leaning against the countertop.

Louis walked over and snaked his arm around Harry’s waist to hug him, letting his chin rest on Harry’s shoulder, “I rather missed you today.” He said quietly.

Harry’s lips pulled into a slow smile as he wrapped his arms around Louis. “Me too.”

Louis hugged him tighter for a moment and then pulled his face back so he could look at Harry. A soft smile graced his lips as his eyes scanned over Harry’s face. He could tell that Harry was being honest; he actually had missed Louis even though they’d been together just the day before and days before that. It made him feel special and warm knowing that Harry missed him despite having been around each other for weeks at a time.

Louis moved his arms so they were wrapped around Harry’s neck and he tipped toed just enough so he could press his lips to Harry’s. Harry responded immediately, holding onto Louis’ waist and kissing him back softly.

“Happy thanksgiving, Hazza.” Louis murmured against Harry’s plump pink lips.

“Happy thanksgiving Lou.” Harry replied before pressing fully against Louis again.

Harry’s hands roamed up and down Louis’ sides before spreading across his lower back and then dipped down to squeeze his round bum.

“Mmm, Harry.” Louis whined pressing in closer to the taller boy.

Harry pulled back and looked down at Louis, “Bedroom?”

“Yes, shit, please yes.” Louis nodded quickly.

Harry smiled and hoisted Louis up, wrapping his arms securely around his bum while Louis’ arms and legs wrapped around him. He carried Louis into his room and lowered him onto the bed. Louis pulled Harry down on top of him and their bodies collided, lips moving feverishly against each other.

They were both already shirtless, having stopped to make-out against the wall in the living room; shirts being tugged off and left on the floor. Harry’s hands danced over Louis’ sides, chest, and stomach before moving lower to play with the top of his jeans. Louis had his hands on Harry’s bum, holding him down as he tried to grind up into him, desperate for friction.

Harry popped the button and unzipped the zipper on Louis’ jeans before pulling them down and off. He tossed them to the floor and then removed his own quickly. With only thin boxers separating them, they grinded into each other with heavy breaths and swollen lips meshing together; hot and needy.

Soon their boxers joined their jeans on the floor and they were skin to skin. Harry moaned deep as his hard member slid against Louis’ and Louis didn’t think he’d ever heard a noise hotter than that. Louis flipped them over before disappearing under the comforter like he had done at the hotel. He’d discovered at the hotel that he quite liked blowing Harry and he loved how he tasted; now he was rather desperate to do it again.

Harry propped himself up on his elbows as he felt Louis press wet kisses to his thighs. Suddenly wet warmth engulfed his member and his jaw fell open in pleasure, a moan falling from his lips. Louis bobbed his head up and down, letting his tongue rub against the underside of Harry’s thick member, occasionally laving over the tip and dipping into the slit.

Harry threw his head back and moaned loudly as Louis deep throated him. His legs shook and his heart pounded so loudly that he didn’t hear the door of the flat being opened.

*~*

Eleanor unlocked the door to Louis’ flat with the spare key he had given her and let herself in. She looked around and frowned at the two shirts on the ground, it wasn’t really a surprise, Louis was messy sometimes. Shaking her head she looked in the kitchen and found it empty. The kettle on the stove was cold and there were two empty cups in the sink. With a small sigh she walked out of the kitchen and continued searching for her boyfriend to surprise him.

She had just entered the living room again when she heard something drift down the hall that sounded a bit like a moan. Smiling, assuming Louis was just having a wank, she headed in the direction of the bedroom. The door was open just enough for her to see into the room and what she saw made her jaw drop.

Harry was propped up on his elbows on the bed with his head thrown back, his jaw slacked, and his back arched obscenely. Eleanor gaped at the scene; not believing that Harry would even dare bring someone to Louis’ flat and then do that sort of thing in Louis’ bed. She was about to barge into the room when whoever was under the comforter began to move.

She watched as Harry looked down at whoever it was with his open agape. She waited for the person to appear from underneath the covers and when they did her jaw hit the floor and she had to grip the door frame to stay standing.

She watched as Louis’ caramel hair appeared from under the comforter. From the angle she could see his mouth was open slightly and something was running down his chin. She watched as white drops splatter on Harry’s tan stomach and her eyes went wide with realization. Louis had Harry’s cum dripping out of his mouth.

“Shit that’s hot.” Harry panted reaching out with one hand to run his thumb over Louis’ swollen wet lips.

Louis crept up Harry’s body, letting a bit more of the cum he’d yet to swallow completely drip down onto Harry’s skin. Harry grabbed the back of Louis’ neck and pulled him up forcefully into a searing kiss. Their tongues met and Harry could taste himself in Louis’ mouth.

Eleanor watched as Harry fell back and Louis came down with him, their lips never disconnecting. Louis’ hands rubbed over Harry’s chest and shoulders before wrapping under his neck. Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis’ back, trying to hold him as close as possible as they ravaged each other’s mouth.

Eleanor saw the comforter begin to move as Louis rocked his hips down into Harry’s, still hard. Harry moaned and was hardening up again at the feeling of Louis’ long, thick, hot member against his.

Eleanor composed herself and then threw open the door, “WHAT THE HELL!?!?”

Louis and Harry sprung apart, pulling the covers up to their chests. Harry’s eyes were wide and terrified while Louis’ were wide and shocked.

“Eleanor. What are you doing here?” Louis asked searching for something to say.

“I came here to surprise you but instead I found you in bed with Harry!” Eleanor exclaimed angrily. “Geez, Harry I always knew you were a bit of a slut but I never thought you’d go after someone that was taken!” she spat at the younger boy.

Harry lowered his eyes at her words and Louis glared at her.

“Don’t you dare say that about him! I kissed him first and he’s not a slut, that’s just shit the media says.” Louis snapped back.

“How long have you been cheating on me Louis?” Eleanor asked glaring at him.

“Since Sunday night. I intended on breaking up with you. I just hadn’t figured out exactly how to.” Louis replied letting the hand under the covers squeeze Harry’s.

“So that’s it? You’re throwing away our two years together for this?” Eleanor questioned crossing her arms.

“You… You don’t get it.” Louis said looking over at her. “All he did was tell me he loved me and then it just went from there. I was confused about what I was feeling until I kissed him. When we kissed… it just felt right… it made me feel incredible; it made me feel like I could take on the world.”

Eleanor shook her head and rolled her eyes, sending another glare to Harry for ruining her relationship. “Whatever. We’re done, friendship and all.”

With that she stormed out of the room and left the flat. Harry and Louis looked over at each other awkwardly.

“I’m sorry.” Harry muttered, his shoulders sagging.

“What for?” Louis questioned wrapping his arm around the younger boy.

“For ruining your relationship and being a slut.” Harry replied and Louis’ heart broke for him.

“No.” Louis stated firmly. “Look at me Harry Styles.” He demanded using his finger to force Harry to look at him. “You are nothing of the sort. I know you and I know that’s not you at all. And you did not ruin my relationship… it was falling apart anyways, nothing really felt right in it anymore. I want to be with you Harry. I need to be with you. You… you make me feel like I can handle anything the world throws at me… you make me strong.” Louis said looking deep into Harry’s green orbs.

“Really? You want to be with me?” Harry questioned in disbelief.

Louis nodded his head and smiled, “Yes, I want to be with you.”

Harry’s bottom lip quivered and his eyes got a little misty. “I want to be with you too.”

And then they were kissing. Louis’ lips fit perfectly with Harry’s as they kissed tenderly.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Louis asked pulling back to catch his breath.

“Yes, of course.” Harry answered with a dimpled smile.

Louis smiled back and sunk down a little so he could curl up against Harry’s side.

“You didn’t take long to figure out your feelings.” Harry commented settling into the pillows under his head.

“I guess it doesn’t take terribly long when something feels right.” Louis replied resting his cheek on Harry’s chest.

“As long as you’re sure it’s what you want…” Harry said hesitantly not wanting Louis to make a decision he’d regret later.

“I’m sure Hazza.” Louis affirmed pressing his nose against Harry’s chest before planting a gentle kiss there.

Harry smiled and let his hand fall to the arm Louis had draped across his stomach, a content sigh leaving his lips. If you had asked him 3 years ago if he ever imagined being with Louis he would’ve said no but now he can’t imagine being without him.

And if it happens that three months after they start dating they get discovered then Harry and Louis both know it’ll be okay. It won’t matter how much hate they get because they’ve got each other. Sure, there will be some days that Harry cries and some days that Louis cries until the hate lessens but they’ll make it through that; together. At the end of the day it’s really quite a simple thing… they’re Harry and Louis and they make each other strong.


End file.
